the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zygen
|species = Human |gender = Female |height = 2.15 meters |mass = 84 kilograms |hair = Light brown |eyes=Blue |skin = Pale |era = NoHead era |affiliation = *International Alliance **Imperial Order of Zygen |masters= |apprentices= }} Queen Zygen (26 April, 1969-26 April, 2007) was the ruthless Queen of the Unknown Countries, ruling the entire system from inside her Palace. Following the Battle of the Second NoHead Base, Zygen was considered one of the most influential beings in the world, on a par with Mr. Stupid NoHead, due to her exceptional wealth and influence through her criminal activities. During a celebration in 2007, Zygen sardonically invited Mr. Stupid NoHead, hoping to dispose of him. The resulting skirmish resulted in Zygen's demise at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Mr. Formidable NoHead, and L'smae. Biography Early life Zygen was born on 26 April, 1969. Ever since she was a small girl, Zygen had "cruel dreams of power and politics". In her adolescence, she started small, finding early work as a high-risk gunrunner. Despite having little training in politics, Zygen gradually began ascending the political ladder when she was no older than sixteen. In her bid to become a Senator, she attended town meetings, gave speeches, and marched in parades. When she visited diners, she wore elegant, shoulder-revealing dresses and introduced herself to legal authorities. Eventually, Zygen was elected as the Senator for Dol Gridle, something she described as "a crucial step to her plans". Creation of the International Alliance Still, she found her work as a Senator overwhelming, and she was determined to seize yet more power for herself. It was around this time that she became an internationally famous popstar, having released an album titled Mutantry Reigns, among other singles. During the First NoHead War, Zygen was one of several women who made her bid for dominance. While an opponent named Hromm played war games, Zygen came into league with Zira Miranda Grover, who had just become the President of the United States of America, and became the Senior to the currently top secret International Alliance. Zira invited Zygen to her headquarters, where they finally met each other in person after months of close and undetected communication. Both spent their resources garnering favor with those who seemed to be shifting into power. At a young age, the up-and-coming queen established her empire in the Unknown Countries. In 1995, she moved her operations into a Palace, safely nestling herself in the castle's comfortable obscurity. Under Zygen's orders, master armorers obsessively fortified her new home. After presenting Zygen with the bill for their services, Zygen made them her first prisoners, using their own unbreakable walls and cruel traps to keep them hostage. When Zira finally became Empress in 1988, Zygen stood discretely by her side during her speech intended to justify her actions. The speech comforted most of their decision to reorganize the world, but within the year many people wished they hadn’t voted for either of them. The Queen of Dol Gridle After this, Zygen returned to her Palace in Dol Gridle, where she claimed absolute control of the Unknown Countries. Most agreed she would be an effective leader and the few who disagreed were executed for treason. Now that she was officially in charge, Zygen rarely left her Palace. Wherever she was, she liked to eat fifteen meals per day. She never even had to walk — her throne reclined and took her around her palace and to her retrofitted limousine. The throne, which also folded into her bed, had been built in 1984. Zygen spent most of her time resting, using her laptop, or reading, and always had her food within easy reach. Due to the attractive nature of her rank, she attained minions. Eventually, she ordered her guards to acquire one hundred young male adolescents to be trained as her bodyguards. The guards stormed into all thirty-eight of the countries, where they successfully captured the children. Upon learning their names, Zygen signed a contract with Zira where the latter agreed that Zygen's men could be trained at Zira's educational facility, Rhode Island Academy. Within the bath chambers Zygen would wade in to a massive pool, often attended by not only her man but other slaves from her vast harem. While the Queen relaxed her girls would scrub and massage every inch of her slender, sedentary body. Visiting Arizona In 2005, Zygen was invited to Zira's Palace by her favorite associate. The following night, she went to Arizona via limo, where she visited Zira Miranda Grover. When she arrived, Zira gave her a fifty-pound batch of sweets and she and Zygen toured the Palace. They remained there for seven days, where Zygen and Zira hung out in the throne room and even slept together. Afterwards, Zygen returned home aboard her limousine. Height of the Alliance Zygen was a ruthless Queen, ruling the entire system of the Unknown Countries from inside her Palace. Following the Battle of the Second NoHead Base, Zygen was considered one of the most influential beings in the world, on a par with Mr. Stupid NoHead, due to her exceptional wealth and influence through her criminal activities. Zygen would continue socializing with Zira. Skirmish in the Imperial Palace During a celebration in 2007, Zygen invited all of her cohorts and associates. No longer able to stand the lingering threat, she sardonically invited Mr. Stupid NoHead to the party, hoping to dispose of him. Along with L'smae and Mr. Formidable NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead sneaked in with disguises, but were revealed after Mr. Formidable NoHead horribly blew his cover as a sentry by taunting one of the party guests. Upon learning that they had arrived and were making trouble, Zygen summoned guards Jacob and Richard upstairs. When Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived with L'smae and Mr. Formidable NoHead, Zygen made it clear that she refused to "negotiate with weaklings". Relieving Richard of duty and sending Jacob after her enemies, Zygen lost them both. Unnerved, Zygen pushed a button, and the floor disappeared under her quarries, lowering them into a vat of dirty water to be sentenced to death by lava. Zygen explained to Lee Freeman why she doubted their odds, before witnessing a vision of Sheriff Bladepoint being captured by the Olbaid of Thunder Quarters. Mr. Stupid NoHead and company managed to escape the death trap and arrived at the Palace. Zygen ordered her lackeys to fight the trio of NoHeads. During the chaos, L'smae threw a bomb down a flight of stairs, set on a five-minute delay, and the NoHeads escaped to the palace's roof. Protected by the shield around her throne, Zygen seethed as her expensive palace collapsed to the ground under the bomb's blast. Death Queen Zygen remained under her throne, guzzling various types of soda pop until Mr. Stupid NoHead, Mr. Formidable NoHead, and L'smae. Zygen told Mr. Stupid NoHead he could have what he wanted in exchange for her life, but NoHead said he already had and ordered Mr. Formidable NoHead to kill the ruler. Mr. Formidable NoHead killed her via strangulation. Physical description Queen Zygen is beautiful and slender, in spite of her sedentary lifestyle. Her throne guided her around her palace, and while she sat in comfort, her guards did all her physical tasks. Zygen had light brown hair and blue eyes that L'smae said could "burn a hole in people's heads". On most occasions, she wore elegant royal robes. Zygen also had an outfit that exposed her slender abdomen, which she wore on two occasions. She wore this in slumber and during parties, or just when she was in a particularly good mood she wore skimpy clothing. Zygen had "great skin" and never suffered from zits or acne. Personality and traits Zygen was narcissistic, intelligent, unforgiving, and adept at bending others to her will. She found obsession with her power and wealth. Despite her beauty and seemingly tender nature, she showed no mercy to her enemies and rivals, often killing or imprisoning them. Being exceptionally inactive, she was also used to having her guards do her physical tasks for her. She kept herself secluded in her palace and rarely left. Zygen was extremely gluttonous. Wherever she was, she ate fifteen meals per day. She always had food within easy reach of her throne. Zygen was also prideful, believing herself to be inherently superior to everyone. She also enjoyed cruelty, in the form of torture, executions, and subjugation (as with the case of her palace). She did this for enjoyment, as well as for practical purposes of logistics and need, proving just how sadistic she was. When the men who created the defenses in her palace came for their payment, she merely laughed before having them imprisoned. Still, Zygen had a great deal of emotional control, something she prided herself on. Zygen's favorite activities were using her laptop, reading, and eating. She has been confirmed to be a pessimist. Powers and abilities Zygen is highly intelligent and calculating, often thinking several clever strategies to get her way in almost anything. However, in spite of her curvaceous build, she can barely move around and is defenseless on her own, instead relying on numerous henchmen and slaves to get what she wants. Relationships Zira Miranda Grover Seeing the benefits of bringing the International Alliance to fruition caused Zygen to find a friendly cooperating ally in Zira Miranda Grover. The two of them had a lot in common which certainly would have made it easy to work together effectively. The two quickly grew fond of each other, and Zira, wishing to meet Zygen in person, invited the girl to her headquarters. Their first meeting was a success. Even after they both got what they wanted, Zygen would socialize with Zira several more times. Her death in 2007 pained Zira immensely. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Mutants Category:7 foot individuals Category:Underweight individuals Category:2007 deaths Category:Killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Killed by Mr. Formidable NoHead Category:Deaths by strangulation Category:1969 births